wish I had friends like these!
by fiveOFan
Summary: this story starts threw the eyes of suspect. it is tag to episode 210, Chatper 3 reedit after reading threw I saw that last part of the chapter was missing So sorry about that. Chapter 5 is now up! thank you so much Lachlan512 for all your help and input.
1. Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep of the machines is all he could hear when he opens his eyes. The light was too bright so he shut them back again. He could feel cold steel around his right wrist as he tried to pull his arm and the metal cut into him; it hurt like you wouldn't believe. He then tried his left one and something like a thin strap was tied to his flesh. When he attempted to cry out in pain, he found that he couldn't make a sound because there was tube down his throat.

He tried to open his eyes again, and this time he forced them open so he could see his right arm. It took him a few minutes for the blurred vision to come into focus and he then saw his right arm was handcuffed to the bed railing. He turned his head to left to see that his left hand was too strapped into place. The bed had white bedding and the walls in the room were white. He took good look round the room; he was in a hospital. He tried to think how he got here and the events that led up to this start to come back in a flash.

He had taken a new job a few years ago because he needed the money to feed his family. He knew when accepted the job it was just matter of time before he end up behind bars or dead. But he had no choice. He had to take it anyway; he had bills to pay, food to buy, and kids schooling to pay for. He lost his high paying bank job because he was associated with his boss; a boss who had stolen some money from clients. That left him no other option but to find another line of work. No bank or financial institution would touch him after that, and on top of all that, he was four months behind on his payments for the rent too.

Over the last two years he had done things that he never thought he ever would have done. He had gone against his beliefs, his faith; he had killed in cold blood. He had killed some really good men, children even, and all of these deaths for money. He did this for his family; a family he has not seen in two years. He had a wife who he loved very much. Who he would make sure every penny he had earned for years and had gone in a saving account under her name. It had been hard for him the first few months, not being able to see the kids and wife he had left behind. He had written once a week during the first few months, but then he had to do the unthinkable; he had been ordered to wipe-out a whole family. This family included three little children aged ten, eight and two who's eldest was the same age has his youngest son.

After that job he just couldn't picture himself as a husband man and a father. No real father could do what he had done to that any family. The only way his family even knew he was still alive was because of the money. He made sure that it kept going into his wife's account every month like clockwork. He had been paid for every person he had killed. For each male it was anyway from $10,000 to $15,000, with females it was anyway from $5,000 to $8,000. Each child he was paid from $12,000 to $14,000. And finally any military person it was anyway from $25,000 to $50,000. So far he had four of these kills under his belt. Marine Master Gunnery Sergeant Wilcox, Two Air Force officers a Senior Airman Smith and his left flag Staff Sergeant Upton and finally Army Specialist Wilson.

That was why he had accepted the job six months ago for a navy SEAL… Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. All he had to do was deliver him to North Korea and he had already put together a plan. All he still needed was few photos of a CIA agent he captured in North Korea six months ago where he had been given this job. He had put his plan into action three months ago when he sent agent Jenna Kaye photos of her beloved fiancé. He had watched Agent Kaye and Commander McGarrett get on a plane heading to South Korea while he smiled to himself as he walked way. He was so confident that he had gotten away with it, just like every other time before this. He had been paid $25,000.00 up front on top of that he would get $50,000 for the successful delivery. Someone in North Korea really wanted this sailor badly so far that they were willing to pay a very high price for him.

He never knew just how many friends Lieutenant Commander McGarrett had or how far they would go to rescue him. He never had seen anyone's family or friends go as far as they had to save someone as much as Lieutenant Commander's had done to bring him home.

He was finally able to let his muscles relax as the medication was injected by one of this nurses and he could feel the pain fade as he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
He keeps his eyes closed as he hears voices all around him; two females and four males. The voices didn't belong to any medical staff. "You broke the guy's jaw Lieutenant" he could swear that one belonged to Lieutenant Commander McGarrett.

A soft but deadly female voice replied "I'll tell you what I told the Admiral, he asked for it". The voice filled with the bitter hate she felt towards the injured man. It really did scare him, so he hides behind his closed eyes for long as he can.

A male voice said "Remind me not ever get on your bad side."

She replied "That's easy Danny; just don't ever hurt my family." He could picture her smiling a devilish smile as she said this to the male voice. He was sure this person was Danny was Lieutenant Commander McGarrett's partner from Five-0 that she was talking to. Her voice trigged a flashback of pictures which played like old movie in his head. Finally, it all started to fall into place.

Flash back  
_He was on the mainland in Los Angeles meeting two men. #1, a big black, built like tank with a bald head, around six feet tall and #2 was around 5'8 or little taller maybe, short stubby blonde hair. They were looking for the third guy for job and he had been recommended by Wong…one of Wo Fat lieutenants. He had checked the guy out they had both been released after doing two years of hard time for sale of illegal firearms because the DA couldn't convict for the murder of Officer Ian Smith's family. _

_He thought they were hit men like he was, but he was wrong, oh so wrong. He really couldn't believe he fell for their trap and they turned out to be NCIS agents. They had him in handcuffs and shackles and they were now in plane heading to Hawaii….where his fate was waiting for him. He remembers when he was walking out of the plane, there were so many military personal; all of them were armed. _

_He remembered waiting in the integration room with his arms cuffed behind him; it was not the most comfortable position to be in. The door opened and two navy personal walked in. One was a four star Admiral and the other, a female, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. He knew she had ties to Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, very close ties. He had seen the two of them together many times at a bar having drinks whenever she was on leave from the navy; plus she would always go home with him. He had not thought that she meant anything more to McGarrett other than a warm body for him to have on lonely nights. But now he knew how wrong he was about her, he was quick to dismiss her as meaning nothing to him; she was definitely his something and has been for some time._

_The Admiral sat down across from him while Lieutenant Rollins stood to one side of the table and looked down at him. Her eyes were on fire….there was so much burning rage, and hate in them, they were as cold as ice. She really scared him; he had never been looked at like that before._

_The Admiral said "Mr. Foster you have been a very busy man these past two years. Killing for the living for Mr. WoFat. Being a father I could understand why; you had a family to feed and take care of. But really Mr. Foster, couldn't you find some sort of legal work? That way you would be a husband to you wife, and a father to your kids. But No you chose to turn your back on your family…a family you haven't see then two years."_

_Lieutenant Rollins demanded "You are going to tell us everything Mr. Foster, do you understand me? You're going cooperate with us or I am going to make life for family harder that is has to be; after all I did find the money in the account under your wife's name. So what's it going to be Mr. Foster, are you going tell us everything or I'm going go after your wife?"_

_He said "Leave my family out of this, they had nothing to do with it I will tell you what you want to know."_

_The Admiral sits up, pushing back his chair, with his elbows no longer propped up on the arms of the chair. He tightly locked his fingers together behind his head while Lieutenant Rollins sits on the edge of table, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him._

_He told them "I was part of a team that up ambushed the CIA team that came after WoFat three years ago only one was killed. He kept the lead agent alive up until six months ago, when he died; we kept his body in a cool place under ground to slow down the decomposing of the remains. We had video and photos of his stay while he was with us. Wo Fat offered me $75,000 for the delivery of McGarrett…dead or alive. He offered me $25,000 up front, and like you said Admiral, I needed the money for my family. So I paid Agent Kay a visit with video and photos in hand, told her that he was still alive and all she had to do is bring McGarrett to North Korea. She asked me how she was supposed to accomplish this. I told her to go meet with him then tell him that her beloved fiancé was alive and that she didn't trust anyone else but him. That was the plan, it was set and I got paid…that's all I know." _

_He looked up at the lieutenant and looking into her eyes he smiled and said "He didn't give up the information even while being tortured, so WoFat killed Agent Kay right front of him. They were planning to leave when I left them telling WoFat that McGarrett didn't know anything about Shelburne. He said we would kill him; it was just a matter of time. You were never going to see your lover alive again Lt. Rollins, and there wasn't anything you could do about it My Dear." _

_He never had chance to do anything about it. He didn't know it was coming when she pulled her hand back high making a fist she brings in down to the left side of his jaw and neck. He fell off the chair, hit his head on the corner of the table, and that's the last thing he remembered before he blacked out. _

_The Admiral asked "Now why did you go ahead and do that?"_  
_And her only reply was that "He asked it and he referred to me as 'My Dear'. I don't like that name!"_  
End of flash back.

He was keeping his eyes closed as he listened to the group in his room. Kono was the first to see Catherine wheeling in Steve so she asked "Yeah Boss I'd asked how you're doing but I know what you'd say even if you're not feeling the best."

At this he opens his eyes to see for himself at first he only see Chin, Danny, Admiral, Joe and Kono standing at foot of his bed. When he follow Kono eye line there, in the door way was Lieutenant Rollins pushing a wheelchair into the room, and in the wheelchair was none other than Lieutenant Commander McGarrett.

His mind was reeling with only one question, HOW? WoFat lieutenants were right, McGarrett had more lives than that of a cat and that McGarrett had friends that would go to the ends of the world to save him. They had told him not to take the job, which if he did, it would be his last one. They had told him that McGarrett's friends and family will hunt him down and they'll never stop until either he was dead or behind bars. They told him that he would be in world of hurt when McGarrett's friends catch up with him. Boy they were certainly right and now he wished he had listened to them.

His eyes meet Joe's and the old man said "Look who's up."

The Admiral turned to the Lieutenant and said "Looks like you didn't kill him after all." and he smiled at her.

Lt. Rollins replied, "Of course not, if I had wanted him dead I would have just broken his neck, not his jaw. I wanted him to hurt for long time, a very long time."

Chin said "Now tell us Catherine, how did you know that he was working WoFat?"

Catherine said "With the information you found on Jenna's body, I looked into CIA's Op and came across Mr. Foster's name. I had Sam interview his wife and found out that his been putting the money in her account for the last two years. That it was the only way the family even knew he was still alive, so I followed the money trail and it led to WoFat."

Joe asked "How did you get him back in Hawaii so fast?"

Catherine said "I cashed in a favor with Hetty, had Hanna and Callen set up a trap for him."

McGarrett said "That's my girl." as he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Danny was reading his chart "Broken jaw, Ouch. Looks like you'll be on fluids for while with that broken jaw, Mr. Foster."

Kono said "I think you learned a hard lesson and life is not going to be easy for you where you are going. And if you ever come after our Boss or anyone of us or our Ohana, we will come down on your family so hard that they would never know what hit them."

Lieutenant Rollins then said "Never come after my family or those I love again or I will go after your family. I'll start with your wife then your three kids, do you understand me Mr. Forster?" he nodded his head towards Catherine since with his jaw was wired shut, and he couldn't say anything anyway.

Joe and Admiral left and Catherine said to Steve, "Let's get you back your room, Commander" as she smiled lovingly down at McGarrett and he at her.

Then Steve looked at Foster, staring into eyes and said "You lose." Then the lieutenant pushed him out the door while the other three Five-0 members followed. Everyone knew they were leaving a very sorry Mr. Foster in a world of hurt, and in the custody of US NAVY.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long before Admiral Davis heard about the request for the OP Switch-back file. When he saw the request was from Commander Joe White for Solo trip with Five-0 members, he knew it was about one of his favorite SEAL team members. He had figured out that Commander McGarrett's exchange mission had not gone as he had planned, and that the young man had most likely walked into a trap. He had made some calls before approving the '"Humanitarian Mission" that Commander White had requested.

That is how he had found himself at NAVSET, in the office of one, Captain Richmond waiting for Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. He knew she and Commander McGarrett were in love with each other and had been for years. He and John McGarrett knew each other when they both served in Vietnam with Commander White, and he always kept an eye on how Steve was doing. He told himself that it was just because he thought of Steve as one of the Navy's best. But the truth be told, he did it for his friend John, as John would do for his children. Plus there was the connection the Admiral had with Steve.

Catherine was at her work station when she was called into her CO's office. Captain Richmond and Admiral Davis had a request for her to fly out to Los Angeles to work out of NCIS SPO; to find the people who were behind the incident that ambushed and tortured Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. It was her Naval Officer training that kept her together as these words hit her harder than it really should have. But the Admiral's next words gave her hope for her 'best friend and lover', Commander White and Five 0 are on their way. "You'll be happy to know that they will get Commander McGarrett back state side as we speak, and what I want is to find the man who set the Commander up."

Captain Richmond said "Lieutenant you will be flying out to Los Angeles with the Admiral in ten minutes; you will have assistance of the team of SPO to find the son of B**ch."

Catherine replied "Yes Sir. I won't let you, Admiral Davis, or Commander McGarrett down." (There is no way in hell that she was going to rest until he was home safe, and she could have her arms around him again, she said to herself.)

She called Kono and got the information about the case that led them to uncover this plot against Steve by Wo Fat. She asked Kono to forward all the files that were recovered from the reporter's hard-drive. Together with the switch-back file that was waiting for her in the Admiral's hands… she has a lot to work with. Catherine made her way to her quarters and while she was packing her roommate Petty Officer Kate Nil walked in. She was new to the NAVSET; she was a smart and a determined individual. In fact, she had reminded Catherine of herself in many ways. The two of them had liked each other right away and they worked well together.  
Kate asked "Going somewhere, Catherine?"

Catherine told her "Yeah NCIS SPO needs some help with a case so I have been ordered to help. I'll be back in week." She didn't want to tell anyone anything more about case, and she wasn't sure that she had the clearance from her CO to do so.  
Kate said "Ok I'll hold down the fort until then."  
Catherine smiled at her, that smile didn't reach her eyes as she placed her laptop in her Sea bag and closed it. She grabs her phone and ID and walks out to meet the Admiral at the chopper. Catherine knew that this was going be the hardest mission of her life, because this one was personal to her and the Admiral.

Admiral Davis was the one who managed the SEALs and he had the upmost respect for Commander McGarrett as an officer, and as a man. Commander McGarrett had saved the Admiral's youngest sons life during a horrible mission. He had carried the injured officer for three days and he had refused to leave any sailor behind. The Admiral was forever grateful for the risk that McGarrett had taken to bring his son back home injured, but alive. He knows that if his son was in any other company, he may not have made it. Commander McGarrett is the strongest SEAL he has ever seen, and as stubborn as a mule…just like his father John was.

Once they were on their way, the Admiral filled her in on what he had learned from Commander White about OP switch-back. It was the CIA's op to capture Wo Fat and it had details about a bunker 20 miles south of Kaesong. Commander White had confirmation that it was where Wo Fat was keeping Commander McGarrett.

Davis and Catherine arrived at Los Angeles and were met by Agent Kensi and her partner Deeks who would take them to headquarters. Deeks was little intimidated by a four start Admiral and the Lieutenant who barely noticed him, she was so involved in the file that was in her hands. Her jaw was set tight together and she was getting more and more irritated as she read deeper into the file. In the car heading over to HQ's, Catherine pulled out her laptop reading what Kono had forwarded to her. She come across a name Mr. Malcolm Foster in the one of flies that was recovered, and there was bad pigmented photo that was believed to be Malcolm Foster.

The Admiral checked his watch and said "The rescue team will be landing in Solo in two hours, Lt. Rollins. We should be getting some Intel from our contacts on the ground not long after that."

When the Admiral and Lieutenant arrived at the bullpen, Sam was waiting for them. He stood at attention and formally greeted the Admiral who is highly respected and then looked down at Catherine, and place a hand on her shoulder and asked "Are you ok, Cath?"

She looked him in the eyes and said the truth "No Sam, I am not ok; I need him to be ok, so let's get to work." They made their way to the operation room upstairs where the others were waiting for them. They got right down to work. Catherine told them what she had found "OP Switch-back is a CIA join op with special task forces that resulted in which CIA agent Joshua Hest was captured. Joshua is agent Kaye fiancé and three weeks ago a reporter named Bethany Morse started asking questions. She wanted to know about Operation switch-back's imperial agent Joshua Hest and she went to agent Kaye, as she was the agent in-charge of the operation. Kaye told Commander McGarrett that she found her fiancé who was being held by small group of rebels in little town outside Kaesong, and they wanted $250,000.00 US in exchange for Joshua. She went on and told the Commander that she sold her parents house in West Virginia to get the money."

Eric said "That was a lie; there is no house under her parents names anyway in the US."

Sam asked "So where did the money come from?"

Kensi said "Best guess is, most likely Wo Fat via Mr. Foster."

Catherine said "Bethany was found killed at her place in Chinatown of Oahu….her neck was snapped and her computer was taken, but nothing else was touched. When Five-0 started looking into the murder, they found out that the last person to see Bethany alive was Agent Kaye. And to their surprise, she had lied to the Commander about her whereabouts. She told him that she had been in DC working her connections, but Kono and Chin found out that she was in fact in Maui Hawaii for last three months. Five-0 recovered reports missing computer; however the assassin infected the file. They managed to recover some data" as she handed a USB to Eric with the photo, who was working on cleaning it up.  
Callen asked "Did you get anything from the data, Lt. Rollins?"

Catherine said "One file stood out. Bethany was looking into a man named Malcolm Foster and from what I could make of it; I can tell you that Malcolm Foster is her source. Bethany had photos of the man and a report of a missing person that was filed by his wife two years ago. Foster is local to Los Angeles, and his wife still lives in the heart of Hollywood with three small children. She is the assistant to CO of WB and the kids attended Saint James in West Hollywood."

Hetty said "Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen see what you can get out of Mrs. Foster about her husband."

Eric said "The address is in your phones as we speak."

Sam said "Right let's go G." He leans into Catherine and gives her a hug and whispers to her, "Hey, don't worry about our boy, he's not going to leave you as my daughter's Godmother by yourself, he's one hell of a fighter, and nothing will stop him from coming back to you."

She just smiles and doesn't let anyone but Sam see the tears forming in her eyes.

Hetty turns to Kensi and Deeks said "You two, sit on the kids and see if the man is in town."

Kensi said "Eric, send the photo as soon as you have it cleanup, please."

Eric said "You got it."

Hetty said "Nell, start looking into Mr. Foster's background."

Nell nodded her head and got right on it. Catherine goes over the data file that was send to her by Kono before she got on the plane and heading over to Solo to bring the man Catherine loved, back home where he belongs.

In the car as Sam and Callen were on the way to Foster's place, Callen could tell that Sam was a little annoyed and a lot worried about this case. It was personal, and he knew that Sam respected and even looked up to Lieutenant Commander McGarrett who he had served with in Afghanistan and Iraq. On top of all of that, was the fact Commander was the one who lead the team that had come after Sam and Anderson when they had been captured. What worried Callen the most was the fact that Sam had let him drive; that never happens unless Sam is worried or a little distracted. Sam was in world of his own and as he looked out of window, his mind ran over the time he met Steve McGarrett. Sam had been assigned to Steve's SEAL team and the two had clicked from get go. Callen knew that Sam asked Catherine and Commander McGarrett to be the Godparents to his oldest daughter, so he wasn't just a friend, he was Sam's family.

Callen had asked Sam "What are you thinking about?"

Sam smiled has he replied "The day I met Steve….he was a young Lieutenant when I was first assigned to his team in Afghanistan. I was the lead into the tent where the team was. Steve said 'Chief Hanna I am Lieutenant McGarrett, welcome to the family', and with that we shook hands and he introduced me to the team that he called family. Then he told us that we were going on a petrol that night and we are end up backing up another team that called for backup. The other team was ambushed and there was a Petty Officer Mills, who is five six in height; his head comes up to McGarrett's shoulder. Steve saw the shot coming right for the Petty Officer and he stepped in front of Mills while pushing him down. Steve took the shot to his shoulder and by doing so he saved the man's life. The team's motto is Never Leave a man behind."

Callen asked "You still keep in touch with him, right?"

Sam said "Yeah G I do. I know V talks to her Uncle Steve at least once a week; the two are so close I don't know what I am going to tell my daughter if he dies G."

Callen said "He is not going to die Sam. His team will get him out, you have to believe that. Now we are part of his team, so let's see what Mrs. Foster knows about her husband activities."

In the Car that was parked outside of the School, Kensi and Deeks walked into the school to talk to the kids teachers and the principal of the school. They end up talking to the head of security, Mark Hopes, about a car that been left unattended off and on for the last two years. He had reported it to LAPD and had given them plate ADM 224, and it was a 1983 midnight blue Mustang with tinted windows. As Kensi and Deeks were walking back to their car, it was then that Deeks spotted the car parked across the road.

Deeks said "You see that?"

Kensi replied "Yeah that's our car," She looks at the car and ads "See the right mirror?"

Deeks said "It's set to give the driver a good view of the school gate."

He looks at his partner and smiles as their eyes meet, and they both move in only to have to car drive off. Kensi calls Eric and tells him that they have Mr. Foster driving in a midnight blue 1983 Mustang down Martin Place; plate Alpha, Delta, Mike 224. Unfortunately Eric lost them as the car's GPS was disconnected, and therefore he could not track the car, so they head back to HQ armed with new information.  
Sam and Callen knocked on the door and a young person, a teenage boy opened the door. Callen said "Federal agents, is your mother home?" and they showed the boy their ID.

The young boy nodded his head and opened the security door and told them to come in, then Yelled "Mom the cops are here!"

Mrs. Foster walked out of the back room of the two room apartment with very sick five year old girl. She asked the young the teen to take his sister to the bedroom and close the door. She waited until the kids are out of ear shot before she asked what this visit was about.

Sam said "Ma'am we're here about the missing person report filed with the LAPD for your husband Malcolm Forest from two years ago."

She falls down on the sofa her eyes wide open and she asks "Is he d…d…de…dead?" She has a hard time getting the last word out.

Callen said "Not as far as we know Ma'am. But his name popped up in an unrelated case; we have a few questions to ask you. Depending on what we are able to find out, it may be able to help us to find your husband Ma'am."

She said "No, I don't know where he is or has been for the last two years. We met in the university, fell in love, and got married young. He's a good man and he worked hard. He was the youngest bank Manager at REM bank in West Hollywood branch until two years ago when his boss framed him and he lost his job. We were falling behind on the rent and then we found out that our youngest, our precious little girl had Leukemia. The medical bills and the house bills were piling up. Then this Asian man came here on business from Hawaii, and he gave Malcolm a job. For the first three months he came home every weekend. Then on Monday the 14th of April, I dropped him off at the airport….that was the last time I ever saw my husband. I remember that day exactly, because it was Susie's first week of Chemotherapy. That weekend when he didn't come home I filed the missing person report with LAPD. All I know is that my husband was alive two days ago."

Sam asked "Forgive me Ma'am for asking, but how do you know that Mr. Foster is alive when you state that you have not seen your husband in two years?"

She tells them "Because of the money."

Callen asks "Money, what money?"

She tells them "Every month my husband puts money in my account. It's anywhere from $8,000.00 to $25,000.00 and three months ago he put $25,000,00 in my account, then two days ago he put $50,000.00 in."

Callen asked "Would you know what this Asian man looked like Ma'am? Could you give us a description?"

She tells them "Oh yes, Malcolm and I had coffee with him this one time. He seemed nice and clean cut, funny accent though. He used broken English, and had this 80,s haircut…short in front, long in the back down to his shoulders. He talked about his wife and son and how he had managed to save a lot of money because he was in the export, import business."

Sam said "If you saw a photo of this man, would you be able to pick him out?"

She said, "Yes, I am pretty sure I could."

Sam then shakes her hand and says "Thank you Ma'am you have been most helpful. If we come across anything else, we will stop by again. Good luck with Susie, Ma'am."

Sam and Callen left her home with some new knowledge about Mr. Foster, and they head back to HQ to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile at HQ, Catherine and Nell track the money while Eric looked into Mr. Foster's whereabouts. In the last two years they can place him in Hawaii, Oahu, and in Chinatown. Also in the last year, Eric found Mr. Foster's residence in Chinatown in Oahu, having coffee on the same street as Bethany's apartment; plus a camera caught him having coffee with Bethany. They also have photos of them at lunch and while there, the camera had caught Mr. Foster giving Bethany an envelope. The group was sure that it contained photo of Agent Hest. While Eric was looking into Mr. Foster's background, he came across an email address that Wo Fat used to communicate with Mr. Foster.

Catherine and Nell track the money back to a company named "Save Life Today", a well know Yakuza front. This company is Hiro Noshimuri's and when Joe kidnapped Hiro, Wo Fat took over the firm. They found that $ 325,000.00 been taken out. $ 75,000.00 was used to pay to Mrs. Foster's account. Nell said "That leave $ 250,000.00 uncounted for."

Catherine said "Can you find a way in so you can hack the system and find the serial numbers for uncounted cash amount?"

Nell nodded her head and got to work hacking in to get the numbers. In just a few minutes she had the list up. Catherine looked through the list of serial numbers that she had asked Steve to email her when he had called to tell her that he was going to help Jenna make the drop. Catherine never trusted Jenna Kaye all because of the unanswered question how she got John tape recorder? So she wanted to have a set of the numbers, just in case Steve got into trouble, and she's SO GLAD she did. Catherine always told Steve that she would be there for him, and at this moment, she was doing just that. She called out random serial numbers from the list "CC 8567 4322, TL 1543 5764, NL 6785 0078, TD 1435 6746."

Nell said "Yes Lt. Rollins, they're all there."

Catherine said "It's the ransom money, Kensi was right; the money did come from Wo Fat."

The Admiral asked "So what does this Wo Fat want?"

Kensi and Cath answer together, "Shelburne."

Kensi said "Don't know who or what Shelburne is. When I first heard the name I ran it threw every database I could access, and I came up with nothing."

Catherine said "Steve is sure that it is a person….a ghost. There is no record of a Shelburne in any database not even in birth and death records."

Hetty and Davis share a look and then Hetty gives a small nod. Before long, Hetty asked Nell to set up Sam and Callen's background for an Undercover Operation to get to Foster. Then she asked Eric to contact Mr. Foster through the email address that he had come across asking for his assistance. It is for a job from Dan Nils and Nick Thomson; who happen to be known as successful Yakuza hit men that were aliases that Callen and Sam used before to bring down a Los Angeles Drug Lord years ago. The meet was set for 1:00 o'clock that afternoon at "Queen's Shrimp"; that gives the team two hours.

While they waited, the group watched Satellite surveillance of the rescue mission that Hetty had Nell tapped into. Catherine's heart stopped when the team came out of the compound without Steve. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turned to see Sam standing next to her, and the two shared a look. They both had faith in Five 0 and Seal Team 9 to bring Steve home alive and back to her. They watch Five 0 and the seal team set up an ambush that places a disturbance forcing the convoy to turn back around when the RPG blew the bridge. They both watch holding their breaths with worry for they best friend to make it out alive. Neither one of them could release their breaths. They both gave a look to each other and relaxed when they saw Steve…injured but alive, as they all got on the chopper.

For a full 15 minutes as they watched the mission no one said anything. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet; which was unheard of for the Los Angeles team; especially Deeks. He didn't know what Catherine's relationship to Steve was, but Kensi had an idea that she was the lieutenant her friend Commander White had told her Steve was in love with. She knew his girlfriend was Naval Intelligence, brown eyes, brunette, and extremely talented.

Catherine and Eric were at Queens Shrimp the others watched as Sam and Callen arrived at the Queen's Shrimp. Sam was wearing a camera button on his deep red dress shirt while Callen wore a microphone in his fake glasses so they had video and audio of the meeting. The afternoon sun was out as Catherine watched Sam and Callen work their magic on Mr. Foster while she was uncover as a customer in the next booth waiting for her "date" with Eric. Catherine was "reading" on her Kindle while Eric came in and wearing his cell phone that also served as a listening device. He had a hidden Bluetooth deep inside his ear and his hair covered it perfectly.  
Mr. Foster came in, sat down at the table and Callen asked "Do you know what we want?"

Mr. Foster nodded his head and Sam asked "Your last job?"

Mr. Foster smiled said "I got paid $75,000.00 for it too."

Callen said "Army?"

Mr. Foster shook his head and said "It was delivery of a Navy SEAL."

Sam smiled "Impressive, Mr. Foster, very impressive."

Callen added "I don't believe ya, how'd you pull that off?"

Mr. Foster said "I don't need you to believe it. Just know I pulled one over on this Navy SEAL...a Commander at that. Others said I was crazy, that it will be the last thing I do, but no one can trace it back to me. If they do trace it back to anybody, it's a CIA agent and a reporter who are both dead by now, so it's case close." he smiled.

Both Catherine and Sam think to themselves "Got you, you son of B**ch. After the meeting, Mr. Foster walked out of the Queen's Shrimp, running into Kensi and Deeks. They cuff him to bring him in for Catherine and Davis to close shop on him and take him back with them to Oahu.

Mr. Foster was sitting at the boathouse, he was chained and in orange jumpsuit ready to be taken back Oahu with the two NSIC agents as they would watch over him. The Admiral and Hetty were making some calls in Hetty's office, Hetty trying to make some headway with the mysterious "Shelburne". As expected, she too had made no headway.

The Admiral came back to Sam's desk where Sam and Catherine were, he had some feedback from his contacts at Solo. All he got was Commander White and the team was on their way back to Oahu with Commander McGarrett whoever the young lady that went with Commander McGarrett was not with them.

Catherine and Sam share a look they both knew that two of them were thinking along the same lines. They both hoped that she had suffered a little bit for what she put Steve and his Ohana through. She knew that she was not ready to forgive Jenna and she also knew she would never forget as long she lived. She was pretty sure that Steve's Ohana was having hard time forgiving agent Kaye as well. Catherine could not shake the weird feeling that she was missing something, which like most times, makes her frown.

Sam, knowing Cath and Steve likes he does, knew something was bothering her asked "What's bugging you Cath?"

Catherine said "I just can't shake thing feeling that we missed something"  
Sam and Callen looked at the video feed at the same time, of the boathouse and there was Foster just as before. He seemed to calm for someone who knew that he was NOT going to get away lightly.

Kensi who was watching the video of the café meet said "He was one cocky SOB about going after a Navy SEAL…far too cocky for my taste."

Deeks said "Yeah, of course he was, he still believed it could never be traced back him. Stupid hit man, when will criminals learn crime just doesn't pay?"

Callen said "But if that was the case, why does he still look happy?"

Kensi said "Could be that he believed that Steve was dead and if Steve had died over there, he knew that the US couldn't do a damn thing about it."

Catherine said "No we are still missing something; he is acting far too smug, I agree with Agent Kensi."

She takes her laptop and runs his name through the Interpol database and she received multiple hits.

Deeks asked "What are you doing?"

Catherine answers without look up at him "I am running his name through Interpol and I it looks like I found multiple hits here." See shows them all the list of the targets Foster has been tied to:

1.) Australian Air Force Officers, Senior Airman Smith and his left flag, Staff Sergeant Upton were killed. It seems that Foster's fingerprints were found at the victims' apartment that they shared in the city of Melbourne, on envelope that contained a photo of the victim's young kids. It also included a letter asking them to meet a "mystery sender" at the Melbourne port where the victims were found gunned down.

2.) Royal Marine Officer Master Gunnery Sergeant Wilcox was found in behind a café in Burnham UK. They found the same kind of envelope that also had a photo of the victim's wife who was a London police officer at the time, and she was five weeks pregnant with their second child. The same thing with that letter asking him to meet a "mystery sender" at little café in Burnham where this victim was found dead. Number three caught Catherine attention

3.) 18 months ago US Army Specialist Wilson was reported missing by his CO when he failed to report to duty, which was out of character according to information from his wife who was on the USS Better at the time. Shortly after, his body was found by his wife on her return home. He was found at home, dead in bed; the toxicology report showed that he had been poisoned. Again, an envelope that contained a photo of the victims' wife and note saying meet the "mystery sender" for dinner and that he had information on an ongoing mission. The letter said the sender could only hand it Wilson in person and for him to trust no one else. Foster's fingerprints were again found on the note. Wife's statement said that she did not have any info on any mission…all she did on USS Better is systems checks.

4.) An outstanding warrant for terrorism in a Mumbai bombing in 2010 and a shooting of the Sri Lanka international cricket team.

The Admiral asked "Does NCIS have this cold case on file?"

Callen said "Eric, do we have any cold case on an Army Specialist Wilson?"

Eric said "No, Agent Callen, we don't. DC police has it in their cold case files."

Deeks asked "So why did local police get in touch with NCIS when his body was found three weeks after his death?"

The Admiral said "Because 18 months ago NCIS headquarters in DC was bombed, so the local police would have reported to NCIS. But their hands were tied with 300 agents out and one still uncounted for."

Hetty said "I'll make a call and get the evidence sent to Hawaii Naval Command Center addressed to Admiral Davies."

Catherine said "Can you please address it to Charlie Fong at HPD crime lab. Steve trusts him as he trusts his Five 0's team, and that's the 'Go to guy' for all their evidence."

Admiral Davis said "Thank you Hetty." Then he turned to the Catherine and asked "Do you have everything you need for our interrogation Lieutenant Rollins?"

Catherine said "Yes, Sir, between what we found here, what HPD found at the reporters' apartment, and files that were recovered. And on top of the evidence that will wait for us in Hawaii, we have all the evidence we need to deport him back to India where there is an outstanding warrant for him."

Admiral Davies thanked the NCIS agents for their help and Hetty had informed the Admiral that she didn't get anywhere with the about Shelburne. Catherine shakes all of their hands, and she gave Sam a hug and a kiss."

Sam then asked her "Do my favorite…." he didn't finish that line for her to understand him.  
She knew just what he meant and so she quietly replied "I intend to, I totally intend to, Sam."

Pulling away from one another Sam said "Next time make your visit longer and bring our favorite Lt. Commander; I'm sure that V would love to see both of you. She misses her Godparents now that she doesn't see you as much since he's in Hawaii full time." he smiled at her.

Catherine smiled said "You sure that you handle that?"

Sam said "You mean you and the Commander spoiling her for duration of your stay?"  
Catherine nodded her head and winked at him.

Sam replied "You two do know that Payback is coming when you have a kid."

Catherine gives a little laugh while shaking her head at him she asked "Any message for the Commander?"

Sam smiled and said "Tell the Commander that when he least expects it, I am coming down to the islands to collect." She smiled and nodded her head as she remembered all too well how that Steak Dinner came to be. It was one tough mission that she didn't really ever want to relive again, but she would always be eternally grateful to Sam for saving Steve's life. And she reminds Steve often, how lucky he is that people like Sam, Danny, Chin, and Kono have always had his back.

She and Davies took Foster with them back to Oahu. The Naval Aircraft from Los Angeles arrived four hours later, as well as the head of the military aircraft that carried an injured McGarrett.

Catherine and Davies were to meet with two SEALs who were heavily armed; Catherine was again reminded just how SEALs are a brotherhood. That when one was in trouble they all come together as a family; it didn't really matter which SEAL team anyone belong to or even if the SEAL was in the Reserves. They believed that once a person is a SEAL, that person will always be a SEAL…until you turn your back on your country, that is.  
Catherine was handed a key to one of two SUV's waiting her arrival, and soon she was on her way to see

Catherine was handed a key to one of two SUV's waiting her arrival, and soon she was on her way to see Fong at HPS crime lab to see what he got from the evidence that was send from DC. There was blood DNA found on the envelope; it seems that Foster had given himself a paper cut and left it there. And since the blood was not match to Wilson or his wife, they were ruled out. However, the remaining sample was too small to run tests on but Fong had said that he could run a comparison once he could get a DNA sample of the suspect. But he had managed to pull fingerprints off of it, and match they were a match to Foster.

Catherine called the Admiral and to let him know about the DNA and he tells her "I will send you a sample immediately by messenger," and the call ended.

Catherine asked "Charlie, how long will it take you to run the DNA comparison?"

Fong said "A half an hour at the most."

Catherine was waiting at the lab for the results of the DNA comparison, and a half hour later they found out that it was match to Foster.  
Catherine smiled and told him "Good work, Charlie. Steve always told me you were the best forensic detective he's ever met." She collects all the data and takes it back to the base where she was now ready to integrate Mr. Foster

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine and Davis are in a holding area of the base, and there were several SEALs around waiting to see how the show would go down. Catherine informed the Admiral about the information that she had received from the crime lab, and they both soon entered the room where Foster was located. He was sitting behind the table and his hands were cuffed behind his back plus he was still wearing orange jump suit.

Davis sat behind the table and placed the file on it while Catherine stood to the side of the table with her arms crossed. Her chocolate colored eyes were dark with anger, but she seems to be calm on the outside. He knew she was a highly trained Naval officer, but Foster had dismissed her when this all started six months ago, when he had put the plan together to get her lover, Commander McGarrett.

The Admiral was the one who spoke up first, he stated "Mr. Foster you have been a very busy man these past two years, killing for a living for the highly dangerous known fugitive, WoFat. Being a father I could understand why; you had a family to feed and take care of. But really Mr. Foster, couldn't you find some sort of legal work? That way you would still be a husband to you wife and a father to your kids. But No you chose to turn your back on your family…a family you haven't see then two years."

Catherine's soft voice said "Did you really think that you could get away with it Mr. Foster? I mean really Mr. Foster, Commander McGarrett is high profile here in Hawaii and a well respected Navy SEAL. You have no idea just how people there are waiting for their chance to get their hands on you right now, (starting with me) Catherine added in her mind. (No one will hurt her Steve and not see her wrath.) And let me tell you this, they are going make you wish that you never came back to the US after your package was delivered." her voice may have been soft and calm but her body language showed how furious she was.

Davis said "Mr. Foster, you've been charged with Treason it's not to be taken lightly."

Catherine gave the Admiral a sideward's glance before she turned her attention back to Foster and said "Under the new Law on Terrorism we can hold you without a trial Mr. Foster."

Foster didn't say anything; he just looked anywhere but at Catherine. But she could tell that he was actually scared of her, and this brought a smirk to her face. The Admiral opened the file as Catherine continued, "What's the matter Mr. Foster, don't you have anything to say on your own behalf? What's that you say, Cat's got your tongue?" She smiled at her humor, and so did the Admiral.

The Admiral knew what McGarrett meant to Catherine and vice versa. While overseeing Steve's SEAL team, he could tell right away when Steve had met this woman. He's not one to smile very often, but after meeting Lt. Rollins, even when she was away, he would smile at just the mention of her name. He knew Steve's family history and knew how hard it was for Steve to let a woman in and finally find love. He's is just glad he and Catherine as both strong officers and can handle the dangers that their jobs bring upon each other.

Foster gave a nervous laugh saying "You're very beautiful when you're angry, Lt. Rollins, you remind me of my wife sometimes. You know she can be this calm cool as a cucumber woman, but one look into her eyes and you know that she boiling on the inside." he smiled, never directly looking at her.

Admiral said "MY GOD man do you have death wish?" Foster shook his head and Davis placed a photo of Bethany and asked "What was your relationship to her?"

Foster said "I don't know what talking about, Sir."

Catherine said "And I am the Queen of England?" as she rolled her eyes like she had seen this coming. She had to smile at the irony of this whole thing. Steve had often told her about how suspects always run and when they are finely caught; they lie and deny having known anything. It was very irritating and now she understood where Steve was always coming from.

Davis said "Wrong answer Mr. Foster would you like to try that again?"

Catherine said "She was found with her neck snapped here in Oahu at her apartment; did you happen to know anything about that Mr. Foster? And remember, we know you and she had met while you were here in Hawaii."

Foster said "No can't say I have ever seen her in my life."

Catherine said "Mr. Foster, on top of treason you also are looking at four counts of murder for hire, and one count of kidnapping and bodily harm. Both of which will sentence you to death."

Foster said "I don't have anything to lose, Girlie" his voice was a little shaky and he knew that he had pushed her too far so she would very well end his life in this cold room.

Catherine change attics she stood at attention and faced the Admiral and said "Sir I may have been too hasty in dismissing Mrs. Foster; perhaps it was she who was behind this great injustice against the United States, after all I did find the money in her name."

The Admiral had caught on to where the Lieutenant was going with this line of questioning, and played along with her. He said "You may be right Lieutenant, I will make the call."

Foster yelled at the top of his lungs "You leave her alone Lt., she had nothing to do with it!"

Catherine smiled because she knew she had hit a nerve. She was thankful for all the stories that Steve had told her over the last two years about his unusual integration methods. She looked toward the one way mirror where she knew that the SEALS were watching this; part of her wished that Steve was one of them. She slowly turned towards Foster and crossed her arms over her chest and shot daggers at him with her cold emotionless eyes, much in the way she had seen Steve do. (Oh thank you Steve McGarrett, all those endless stories you told instead of massaging my back or whatever, sure taught me more than I thought. God how I love that man.) She thought to herself.

Davis took out photos of Master Gunnery Sergeant Wilcox, Senior Airman Smith, Sergeant Upton, Army Specialist Wilson and Steve McGarrett and placed them in front of Mr. Foster; Davis looked at him for an answer or signs that he recognized any of them.  
Catherine said "You better start talking, and keep in mind we already know what happen to these men. You need to tell us everything, or things for your wife and children will be very unpleasant."

Davis said "And will I keep your wife out of all of this."

Mr. Foster refused to look at photos and he looked everywhere else but in the face of the men that he had killed and Catherine was getting more and more annoyed as his disrespect for these men; the most being the man she loved and had for years, and hoped to one day marry.

She turns the table on him she sued his own MO against him Catherine said "It is a good deal Mr. Foster, and if I were in your shoes I would take it. Just think for a second, think about your kids. Do you really want the state looking after them and your poor little girl; she's a very sick child….what's her name, Suzie isn't it? Do you think that she will get the best medical care, the care she needs? It going to be hard for your wife to make ends meet now that your monthly income not going to be there to help pay that little girl medical bills. What do you think it will do to the kids to see their mother being taken away in handcuffs? What do you think your kids will think OF YOU, when they find out that you could have done something to save their mother and you didn't do anything, nothing at all? Do you really want your kids to hate you and your wife for failing to keep them safe?"

Foster closed his eyes and nodded his head he knew that he was done and then he pointed to Gunny and said. "He was a contract from northern Africa; he led the team that killed some African big shot diamond mine owner's son. I was paid $25,000.00 US for it too, and I thought Wow, easy money. I followed him back to London; it was really very easy, it surprised me how easy it seemed. One day when he was out, I was able to break into his house. I found this photo of him and his wife both in uniforms; she was a cop who was five weeks pregnant in the photo. I had him meet me a café and when he got there before, he couldn't go inside, I told him that was an incident inside. A kid had been hurt at the back of the Café, and I needed his help. He followed me to the back of the café and I shot him three times….one to his head and two in the heart. Then I walked away like nothing happen," he then pushed the photo back towards Davis and continue to stare down at his feet.

Davis said "Go on, what about others?" The Admiral was concerned because of the fact that Foster showed no remorse.

Foster smiled and pointed to the two Air Force officers, Airman Smith and Staff Sergeant Upton he said, "These two blew up a $7.9 million lab during air raid south of the Pakistan border in Afghanistan. I got $150,000 to take out both of them; their right flank was shot down. It was very easy to get him to talk, he gave his team's meeting place up after three days of being beat as well as nothing to eat or drink. I got to Melbourne, and did my homework on both of them. I found out that they both have ex wives and four kids between them. I followed their kids for three weeks. I was their teacher for months, for three weeks took lots of photos and sent them to the two pilots. I met up with them at port and asked them that they had a choice of dying or living…the only catch was in order for them to live, their they kids had to die in their place. They both chose to die and so I shot them the same way….one to head and two to the heart."  
Catherine uncrossed her arms and grabbed hold of the table; she was fighting with all she had the need to hit this smug little bastard.

Davis asked "Continue, and the Specialist Wilson"

Foster smiled his eyes were dancing, while Davis, Catherine and the SEALs could see the satisfaction on Foster's smug face.

He said "The boss gave me a file on the man and his wife. His wife was looking into the boss and his activities. The boss called four months before I killed him. The boss warned her that she was to leave it alone, but she didn't, so I was given the contract to kill him. It was not easy I had to meet with Wilson twice before I was successful. The meeting at the café had not gone as planned after I gave Wilson the file. It was just some random photos of South East Asia that included false information. I followed him for two days and ran into him at a club, so I slipped the drug in his drink and walked him back to his car and then followed him home, then left the country."

Catherine was burning with rage; she so wanted to beat the life out of this man and she was barely keeping it together. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and continued to pace back and forth. Foster was enjoying this situation knowing he has caused her this agony.

Her face was red with intense anger, the SEALs and Davis could see the steam coming out of her ears. She turned towards Foster once more and with her fatal hatred, her voice full of venom she asked "And Commander McGarrett, Bethany Morris and Agent Jenna Kaye what about them?" If looks could kill Mr. Foster would have died in this cold room at that very moment.

Foster smiled and for the first time he looked at Catherine and he was getting off on the fact that he knew that she was upset. He said "You are very beautiful when your upset lieutenant, I bet McGarrett loved you that way." he smiled.

Catherine arm dropped to side both hand in tie fist but before she did anything Davis took control now by saying "Mr. Foster there's a limit to my patience so you would be smart to just get on with it."

Foster nodded his head he said "The boss had an inside guy in the CIA; he knew the raid was coming so he set up the trap and we killed all but one…the lead officer who we took hostage. The boss interrogated him and we kept him alive for months; tortured him and got his life story out of him. Then I had his great idea to play to the Victim to get the person information on him. That's how I found out about Agent Kaye; I was so successful that the boss was impressed. Three months ago Agent Hest died from infection so the Boss asked me to bring Commander McGarrett to North Korea. Within a week I met that reporter and told her that I was in North Korea undercover and found some highly sensitive information that could make her career as a reporter. I give her bits of Intel about a CIA raid and gave her photos and a video." He stops and takes a breath and just watches Catherine….the mere mention of Steve's name makes her anger more intense.

Then Admiral Davis said, "Mr. Foster, I all ready warned you once, I am not a patient man, continue."

Foster said "I told her that he had been held by small group of rebels. Told her to look into a CIA Op called 'Switchback' and that got ball rolling. Then I send photos of his ring to Agent Kaye with a note saying that her fiancé was alive and he'd been held by small group of rebels in little town outside Kaesong. They wanted $250,000.00 US in exchange for Joshua and after that it was just a waiting game. It didn't take long for Agent Kaye to come looking for me, just like I planned on. When she did, I told her all she had to do was make the drop and ask her friend Steve McGarrett to along, so I gave her the money WoFat wanted to use. I was there when they arrived, you know and I was the one who tied his arms behind his back, took away his shoes and watch. He didn't bring very much with him, but he did have a gun….a semi automatic rifle and a hell of a lot of bullets. But that didn't do him much good because he never saw it coming; Jenna was the one that shot McGarrett with a stun gun at point black rage. When he came to, the Boss made him walk 20 miles barefoot and when we got back to the bunker, I was one of two who hung him by his wrists with his feet barely touching the ground."

The whole time he is telling this story, Catherine is standing still in the corner, motionless, as the emotions of the hatred she has for WoFat and Foster, were growing with every word that comes out of this killer's mouth.

Foster turns to see Catherine, but can't since his arms are cuffed behind his back. He still continues with his story, "The two of us beat him just little; it was a great feeling to beat a commander. Before we left, I don't think he meant for us to hear, but he closed his eyes and muttered 'Catherine please forgive me, I love you, forever.' He knew he was going die and I knew that he didn't know anything about Shelburne, which is all the Boss wanted to know. I found the satellite phone that Agent Kaye brought, and it showed that there was a call made to Five-0 headquarters, to Det. Williams, from it. The Bossed ordered us to pick up and leave and that he would be right behind us with the Commander; that's was when I saw him shoot Agent Kaye in the head, right in front of the Commander. I told the boss that McGarrett didn't know anything about Shelburne and to that the boss said that if that was the case, then he would have one more dead McGarrett under his belt, making the total of three."

Catherine stated "So Governor Jameson didn't order Doris and John McGarrett's murdered, Wo Fat did?"

Davis took a breath in now because he was almost as angry as Catherine was. John was his oldest friend, and that John was the man that had saved his life when they were stationed together. John had left the Navy and joined the HPD when his met his wife while Davis continued on with his naval career becoming an Admiral. Davis would go on to command Steve's SEAL team who was out looking for WoFat and would have enjoyed taking him out himself, but he knew that his hands were tied because of his officer status. That didn't really sit well with the Admiral but knew he had to accept it and made peace with it. That was until this week when he found out WoFat had kidnapped and tortured Steve, and killed John.

Mr. Foster said "WoFat offered me $75,000.00 US for the delivery of McGarret alive. He presented me $25,000.00 US up front. He didn't give up the information even while being tortured, but when Wo-Fat killed Agent Kaye, the Commander lost it. As weak as he was, he yelled at the top of his lungs that he would kill the boss that he was a dead man. They were planning to leave and when I left them, I told Wo-Fat that McGarrett didn't know anything about Shelburne. He said we would kill him then; it was just a matter of where and when. You were never going to see your lover alive again Lt. Rollins, and there wasn't anything you could do about it My Dear. We were just going to leave his dead body behind enemy lines, never to be found again."

He laughed and Catherine snapped because she just couldn't keep it together any longer; Steve didn't deserve any of this. She pulled her hand back high making a fist, and using all her strength and anger, along with her love for Steve, she connected to the left side of his jaw and neck. He fell off the chair, hit his head on the corner of the table, and that's the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

Davis asked "Now why did you go ahead and do that, Catherine?" She was surprised when the Admiral referred to her by her first name….he only did that with close friends or family. Maybe because of their mutual love for Steve, he now put her in that category. That would be nice for the future, having an Admiral as a friend and confidant, she thought to herself.

Her only reply was that "He asked for it when he referred to me as 'My Dear'. I don't like that name!" But Catherine really knew that it was because of the fact that he had hung up Steve, beating him and it really enraged her. She thought to herself, I did just was Sam told me to do, 'Give him one good hit from me'; Foster will be in pain for few months.

The Seals in the viewing room were all smiling and they cheered and Catherine heard them, it brought a small smile of satisfaction to her lips. They all watched helplessly for the last hour and were feeling every bit of the emotions that Catherine had. Most of all they were feeling powerless and to see Foster hit the floor out cold from one good timed and place punched, was priceless. They all thought it was just as sweet that it was Steve's girlfriend that had done it to him. Most of the time they saw Catherine and Steve, they were off duty, and to see her in action was quite impressive. They all planned to make their own personal visit to Foster while he was in the hospital recovering to see the damage up close and personal. They wanted to remind Foster just how big Commander McGarrett's extended Navy family was.

The two SEALs went with Foster to the hospital as Catherine and Davis walked out of the integration room when one of the Seals informed them "Commander McGarrett was taken to Tripler Army Hospital and would arrive about the same time as Foster, Sir, Ma'am."

Catherine and Davis made their way over to see how McGarrett was doing. The Admiral and Catherine knew that she would have her work cut out for her because Steve was not the most cooperative placid patient. That only added to the fact the Steve hated people touching him; she was the only one who he trusted with this feat.


	5. Chapter 5

In the treatment room Steve was laying in bed still a little dizzy from the pain killers that were given to him while being transported back to Oahu. Pain killers have always made Steve more paranoid and agitated which always makes him a danger to himself and those around him. Nurse Maxwell, who had experience with the commander, knew that she had to find Lieutenant Rollins. Catherine was the only one that could and with any hope, get through to the Steve when he was in like this before he hurt himself or any staff.

Catherine and Admiral Davies walked into Tripler and the first people Catherine saw were Joe and the members of Five-0 waiting. They walked up to the group and Catherine could see the worry that was written all over Danny's face as he was standing with his arms crossed. Chin was sitting down with his head hung low, his arms resting on his legs. Kono was standing there with the SEALS and they were all just waiting to hear news about Steve.

Then she saw her….that blonde ** that Steve had pushed away before he had gotten on the chopper. Lori Weston, the newest member of the "team", the one Steve had referred to as the Governor's "Watch Dog." (Steve never really saw her as a team member though, more of an aggravation that he had no choice but to put up with. Catherine hated her, the term "Dog" was exactly how Cath would describe her. Always following Steve around drooling over him like a sick puppy, made her ill…not with jealousy, more with disgust. Just the mere fact of the way she looked at her boyfriend…like he was something to be licked and it made Cath boil inside.)

Catherine smiled at her, meeting her eyes knowing very well that blonde "bimbo" had feelings for her boyfriend, but she always knew that. She didn't give her a real smile, but the kind you make when you are with others, and you have no choice. She was still in the company of two superior naval officers and showing disrespect to anyone was a "No No"; she wouldn't show her emotions or disrespect Steve and his team in that way. Cath knew Five-0 was more than a team to Steve, they were Ohana, and she had thought of them that way too. They always treated her like family and that feeling was something she and Steve cherished when she was on the island visiting him. Catherine knew she had nothing to worry about with Steve and hadn't since a month after they met. Even though neither of them ever called what they had a "relationship", they both knew that they were committed to one other and had been for the last 8 years.

The Admiral asked "Joe, any news on Comm. McGarrett?"

Joe said "They won't tell us anything until they contact his next of kin" as he gives Catherine sideward's glances.

Danny said "I tried to tell them that Mary was Los Angeles and unreachable at this time."

Lori asked "Who is Mary?" who had just arrived after she smoothed things over with the Governor she had walked in only minutes before Davies and Catherine.

Catherine thinks to herself how Steve hadn't told her anything about his family, and she thought that was interesting. He has not let her in to his Ohana she was only a co-worker and nothing more.

Admiral said "Mary is Steve's little Sister but she isn't listed as his next of kin."

This news surprised a few members of his Five 0 team; mostly the newest member of his Five 0 team who looked little distressed.

It was Danny who asked "Then who is?"

That was when Chin looked up and told Danny "I tried to tell you before but I couldn't get word in edgewise."

Danny asked "It's you? Why didn't you say so then? We would have known what hell was going on with him by now?"

Chin said "It's not me Danny; it's someone that we know, someone in this room." His eyes fell to Catherine, as he added "Isn't that right Lieutenant?"

Catherine nodded her head, winking at him, and before anyone could say anything more, Nurse Maxwell came out. Her face showed her frustration and Catherine knew that Steve was cause of it. He usually was when he is the patient, and she knew that.

Maxwell said "Was the Commander given any pain killers during transport?"

Lori said "Yes, he was given a single dosage of morphine."

Joe asked "Who in the Hell gave him that?"

Lori said "I did because he was in pain. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Are you trying KILL HIM, Blondie?" Catherine asked, the anger and worry in her voice.

Danny said "Hold on Catherine, she was trying to help him because he was in such pain."

Joe said "That may be true Danny, but there was a reason why I DIDN'T give Steve any pain killers on the flight over. His reaction to them is very deadly, and you are trouble Weston, this time around it's a very grave hazard."

Danny's face went pale because he had always thought that Steve was just Mr. Tough Guy when he was shot and never took any pain meds. It had never crossed his mind that maybe it was because Steve would have a deadly allergic reaction to it. He didn't know that Steve carried an Epi-Phen with him at all times, unfortunately Wo-Fat had stripped Steve of everything when he arrived and no one but Joe and Cath knew about this.

Catherine said "You damn stupid CIA profiler; you had no right to administer anything to anyone. Without medical training, you are in violation of everything Steve stands for, WELL done you blonde Bimbo, VERY WELL DONE! You just set back his recovery who knows how long? You made things worse for him, and now he's been in much more pain because of what his body is going to go through from the withdrawals."

She wanted to let Lori know just how bad she screwed things up, if it weren't for the people there, she would have clocked her one. (Maybe put her in the bed next to Foster with her own broken jaw.) But right now, her only concern was the love of her life, Steve McGarrett.

Maxwell said "Well, that explains the commander's state of mind; he is highly agitated and extremely paranoid. He is seeing hallucinations and crying out for you, Lt. Rollins."

Catherine asked "Has he hurt anyone?"

Maxwell said "No not yet, he threatened to throw the staff out of the window if they dared to so much as step in the room. He took out an orderly when he got to the ER when he tried to restrain the Commander."

Catherine asked "Oh, I could have told you not to do that; he was a POW and is very sensitive to being restraint. Why isn't his medical file with him? All this information is in there, I made sure of it myself when I reviewed his records the last time I took him to the hospital. Is there any way to sedate him without killing him?"

Maxwell said "Not with any morphine still in his system, Lt. Rollins. Maybe you should come with me so that you can calm him down. So far, knowing you were on your way was the only thing that made him relax a bit."

Catherine smiled and looked right at Lori and could see her glaring at her. (Cath wanted to tell her what their relationship was and how much they loved each other, but Steve likes to keep what they have just between them. He feels like it is more special when they don't announce how they feel to the world.)

Joe said "It will take another 8 to 12 hours for the morphine to work through his system; it always did."

Catherine asked "Did he say anything else?" Her eyes showed how worried she is in now.

Maxwell looked around the room at the people who were here to see Commander McGarrett, she sighs and tells them "Yes, he yelled language I have to say is fit for a Naval Seal, and I have not heard too much of it before."

Catherine locked her lips together because she knew that there was nothing anyone could do but let the morphine work it's way out of his system. She really wanted to beat the ** out of Lori Weston but she held herself together. She turned to the group and said "Why don't you all go home and come back tomorrow, except you Weston, I will file a complaint with your superior so you best not come around again until I say it's ok. As Steve's next of kin, I have the power to decide who can and can't visit him, and you, are not allowed! And don't go running to the governor crying your eyes out asking him to override me, he CAN'T! As for the rest of you, clean up and get some rest and maybe then Steve would be able to have visitors. You know Danny that Steve would want you to go see your Gracie….you've been away for too long, and I know how he feels about the two of you."

She turned to face Chin said "And you, don't you have more important things to do like plan a wedding?"

The SEALS said together "Sorry Lt. Rollins, we are not going anywhere so don't bother asking us to. We will go down to the showers and put on some clean fatigues and be back in 15."

Catherine said "Look guys I know you all want to be here for Steve but you know what the Commander would say, don't you?"

The SEALS all looked at each other, they all knew what McGarrett would tell them, but right now this is where they wanted and needed to be. Then one spoke out for them all "Sorry Ma'am we not going anywhere until Steve knows the full story and we all want to see the damage you did to the scumbag first hand."

She smiled at the memory of what had taken place just a few minutes ago in the integration room with Foster, and had to admit it that it felt damn good to hit the sucker. She said "Ok then it looks like we are in for very long night, so let's get settle in then. You stay here while I go to Steve's room, and will come out when I have any news."

Joe turned to Nurse Maxwell and said "Keep an eye on the Commander and make sure he doesn't go AWOL. No medical personnel should go in to his room for any reason unless Lt. Rollins is present. We will have to pray that he won't do any damage to himself or anyone until the morphine is out of his system."

Catherine asked "What did Commander Fetter say?"

Maxwell sighed and tells her "Commander McGarrett wouldn't let Commander Fetter in the room to examine his wounds. When Commander Fetter tried, Commander McGarrett almost broke his hand as he threw Commander Fetter out the door. Commander McGarrett is one strong sailor, one of the strongest I have ever seen."

Joe asked "Is it Commander Fetter as in Mark Fetter?"  
Maxwell said "Yes sir."

Lori said "I have talked him down on one of my assignment, we worked together."

"That is of no consequence to us now, Blondie. I think it's time for you to leave, I all ready told you once, don't make me tell you again, and ask one of my SEAL friends to escort you out." Catherine said to Lori and her face told all of them that she wasn't to be messed with.

Catherine took another jab at Lori in a hushed voice she said "Do you have a death wish Officer Weston? Commander Fetter is Steve's best friend, they were in high school together back on the mainland; and then they went on to the naval academy together. Commander Fetter has done more surgery on Steve then you could imagine; saved his life every time he has needed to. If Steve did that to Commander Fetter, what do you think he will do to you if you go in there? That is of course, if you can walk when I am done with you! Now, hit the road, NOW, AND THAT IS AN ORDER, right Admiral Davis?"  
Admiral Davis looked at Catherine then to Lori and nodded his head and said, "Correct, Lt. Rollins. That is an order Agent Weston."

Catherine smirked while she looked towards Danny and Chin. She knew they were aware that something was between her and Steve, but not all of it, or how long they've been together.

Joe said "Look everyone, in Steve's mind he is not here in Oahu but back in the POW camp. He will attack anyone that tries to go in his room, except Catherine. If he is calling out for her, then she is the only one that should be there. She has been his next of kin along with his father, since 2003. It is one of the reactions to the pain killers that Steve has in his system, thanks to, how did you put it Catherine, 'Blondie' over there. The doctors think that it's because he was heavily drugged while he was at the POW camp while he was being tortured. And now whenever Steve is given pain killers or a high dose of sedation, he relives those days until his system sobers up."

Kono said "Oh." It was the first time she said anything and she turned pale as she turned to Catherine and said "You have to know how he was acting on the plane on our way here…you know, before he blacked out. He was saying he didn't know any of us, and who was there with him. He said my name when I told him who I was; as if he was questioning my identity…maybe he thought I was someone at the POW camp. And then he blacked out, I thought it was because of how much pain he was in."

Catherine said "How could you have known that someone, (she looked at Lori again) would be so ignorant and give him morphine Kono? None of you had ever seen him have one these episodes before, so you tell me how could you have known? You know Steve is very private about his days on active duty and he tried to shield you from what he went through. Now I am going see if I calm him down without someone getting hurt or killed. And if I can't, I am going to just sit all day and night in his room…and no one will stop me. I have the backing of Admiral Davis as I have had many times before. Now the rest of you should get same rest because tomorrow is going to be a very long day. With all that you went through to get him home, you will all need to be debriefed by naval investigators since Steve is still in the navy."

Catherine walked up to the room and the scene she saw wasn't what she expected. There was Steve standing just five feet from the door, with his SEAL death stare and ready for a fight. Catherine told the medical personnel to leave and she stood in the doorway just watching him. After three hours of standing with the Army personal as guards around the door, Steve's eyes turned toward her and he had a look of confusion on his face. Then in a soft voice he asked "Who are you?" (Do I know her? Boy, she is very beautiful. So if I don't know her yet, I really want to.)

Catherine said "Lieutenant Catherine Rollins USA Navy, USS Enterprise. We brought you home Sir."

Steve said "Prove it." He was still questioning what his eyes were seeing. All he knew was that he had been drugged and he really didn't believe that she was standing in front of him. (Catherine, I know that name, it sounds familiar and she looks like someone I know. How do I know her? He thought to himself.)

Catherine said "Look out of the window; you are at Tripler Army Hospital at Pearl Harbor."  
He slowly moved to the window and looked outside and sure enough he was at Tripler Army hospital just like she said. He turned back to her he asked "I am safe here?"

Catherine stepped into the room and replied "Yes Sir, Commander, you are safe; no one here is going to hurt you. You are safe, stand down sailor and let Commander Fetter take a look your wounds."

Steve asked "You will stay?" It was not a question, but it was more of a request. The freight in his eyes was something she had seen many times before. Steve knew he could trust this woman, he didn't know why, but she was there to help him, not hurt him.

Catherine had never been able to deny him that request, especially if she could help the situation. She said "Yes Steve, I am staying" and when she stepped closer to him he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Her arms were at her side because she did not want hurt him anymore then he had been all ready. He laid his face into her hair and took a deep breath, inhaling her familiar scent. She lead him back to the bed because she knew that he should stay off his feet as much as possible. She helped him lay down and stayed by his side so that he remained calm during his exam.

Commander Fetter did his exam and then said "Signs of a concussion; he's got some cracked and bruised ribs. I want to monitor his kidneys as well, plus he's on soft foods until his mouth heals. His larynx is extremely bruised; it looks like the type of injury you get when someone connects a Karate chop to your extended neck. He's got strained and pulled muscles in both shoulders, but none of them are torn yet. He needs to keep them immobile or else they could easily tear. He's got at least a dozen second degree burns on his abdomen; looks like the work of a taser. I am really worried about his feet as well, Cath, they are cut up pretty good and an infection has set in. I can see the pus under his nails and on the bottom of his feet. He has a fever which would be another sign of an infection, which a blood test will confirm. Cath, I'm going to bring a cot in here for you tonight, I think its best that you stay here with him for at least the next 24-48 hours. He is going to be in a world of hurt, and we both know that you are indeed, the best medicine Steve needs."

Catherine just nodded at him that she had on planning on staying anyway.

Fetter turned to Nurse Maxwell said "Let's start him off with the 6-pack of antibiotics and once the Morphine has worked its way out of his system, we will give a very mild sedative. We will be able to start him on that sometime tomorrow night." Fetter looked at Steve for reply and when Steve didn't show any signs of understanding, he looked worried. Steve eyes were closed and he was holding on to Catherine's hand; refusing to let go. He looked as if she was his last lifeline, the only real proof that he knew was safe.

That was when Fetter saw the bruised hand on Catherine and he asked "Catherine, just how did you bruise your hand?" Steve eyes flew open at these words and also looked at her for an answer.

Catherine swallowed, looked down at Steve and saw the concern on his face that told her that he was beginning to remember her, then she said "It's a long story….one I would like to tell only once."

Steve and Fetter both said together "Tell us the Cliff Notes version."

Catherine said "I knocked a really stupid suspect out after he called me MY DEAR."

Steve gave a small smile his eyes open and he asked "What and I missed all of the fun? Not fair Cath, you should have waited for me, I would have paid money to see that Steve now remembered how deadly Cath could be. They had had many sparring matches to keep up their usually ending with them both naked in bed, but it was always very memorable. Fetter said "Hey that man is in surgery right now because of your doing."

The smile on both of their faces, hearing that they were just as happy that someone took this guy out; as if they had done it themselves.

Catherine said "Surgery, why would a man with just a concussion need surgery?"

Fetter said "You broke his jaw and damaged his vocal cords, severely. He'll be lucky if he gets his voice back in six months."

Her eyes widened and in a soft voice asked "One little punch is all that was." She saw Steve's look then said "I swear Steve; it was just one little punch."

Fetter saw that Steve had a smile on his face; his eyes dancing with pride, he had seen that look on his face before. He always looked like that whenever Catherine was around. He remembered Steve had just gotten come back from her place and of course, they were still telling most people that they were "just friends" back then. Everyone except to Fetter, he was the only one who knew about Steve's feelings for her….even before he told Catherine. Everyone else around them could see it, but it took a few months for him to admit how much she had worked her way into his heart. Fetter knew Steve since he was 17 and he was very transparent when it came to being in love. Catherine was the only woman Steve had really ever loved, and Mark knew it and made sure to keep Steve from doing anything stupid and lose the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Fetter said "Steve you had me worried there for a second."

Steve said "I heard you Mark; it's just that my face, neck, abdomen and feet hurt. It also really hurts to talk. Can heat or an ice pack help me if I use it?"

Fetter said "I ordered you the full body scan. Nurse Maxwell will take you down for it and Catherine, you go with him. I want to see an x ray of your hand."

Catherine said "Its fine really, Mark, it doesn't even hurt."

Fetter looked at her as if to say, 'Are you the doctor or am I?', then smiled and said "Don't you dare try to pull a McGarrett on me Rollins." Steve rolled his eyes at his friend; it was now a running joke between his two friends….whenever one of them wanted to skip some type of medical treatment.

Catherine shook her head and gave in to the doctor's request. Before he left Catherine asked "Commander before or after the scans I like to give Steve a sponge bath. Or would you prefer before or after Rose dresses his wounds?"

Fetter said "I'll have Rose set it up for you. I'm sure Steve would much rather you do the honors instead of Nurse Maxwell." He looks at Steve and gives him a smirk.

Catherine said "Thank you Commander." and gives him a wink.

Once that Fetter had left the room, Steve sighed and closed his eyes; again he drifted off to sleep. Catherine knew that this was how it was going to be for the night and well into tomorrow before Steve would get any real rest. Not for the first time Catherine wished she had been there to oversee his transport.

When she heard the door close she looked up and saw Nurse Maxwell come in with the supplies for Steve's sponge bath. While Steve was out, the two of them started to clean him up, but half way through Steve eyes flew open. When he tried to pull his leg away from their touch, Catherine placed her hand on top of his knees as a calming mechanism. He looked at her, ready to fight, but his face softened when he saw her. Catherine smiled and said "Hey sailor, did you have a nice nap?" She takes his hand in hers and leans down to give him a light kiss, knowing he may not be ready for it yet. But to her surprise, he let her kiss him and even held on to her for a few seconds longer. He smiled at her but just as fast as it appeared, his smile disappeared. His face muscles hurt, it hurt to talk, it hurt to smile, he hated that it left him helpless feeling useless and vulnerable. She could see the pain his eyes before he closed them again and a minute later, he was out once more.

Steve woke up again when it was time for his tests. He felt refreshed and the whole process took an hour and he drifted in and out of sleep through it all. When he came around again he found that he was back in his room and Catherine was now asleep on the chair next to his bed. She had her head resting on her hands that were folded under her head….her right hand held onto his left hand. He just watched her sleep while he waited to drift off again, knowing that this woman was there to help me, and never to do him any harm.

Catherine wakes up an hour later not sure what startled her. She looked around the room making sure that everything was all right and that nothing was out of place. She made sure Steve was still out before she got up and made her way to the waiting area where Steve's Ohana was waiting along with the SEALs and Admiral Davis. No one there knew Steve longer than he did so he wanted to be there to see how he was doing…John did the same for him many times when one of his sons got injured.

They all looked towards her for answers and Catherine said, "Steve has a concussion; he's got some cracked and bruised ribs but none were broken. They are monitoring his kidneys, his inner cheeks and gums are cut up really bad. His larynx was bruised and he's received strained and pulled muscles in both shoulders. He also had a dozen or so second degree burns inflicted by those scavengers on his abdomen, from their taser the doctor presumes. They are very worried about the condition his feet are in. He has been cut up pretty good plus he has a mild fever which would be sign of infection and the beginning of pus on his toes."

Danny asked "Can we see him? Have the painkillers left his system yet, Catherine?"

Catherine said "Not tonight, he is still asleep which is a good sign that the hallucinations from those meds are at levels he is handling well. Danny, there was something you could do for me and him."

Danny nodded his head "Anything Catherine, you know that, just ask."

"Go to his place and get some change of clothes for both of us. He'll be here at least a week so just some sleep clothes mostly and one outfit to wear home. I would suggest sweats not cargos because he will go to work if he's wearing his cargos. Mine are in the bottom two drawers of the tall dresser, and I bet you know where Mr. Navy keeps all his. I will be sleeping here as long as he is so some sleep clothes would be nice. And Danny, I was serious when I said Lori is NOT TO BE BACK AT ALL….even in the hospital whatsoever! I don't want to file a complaint against her but I have to….for Steve's sake and the teams. Then after you do that, go home get some rest, and come back around 9:00 tomorrow morning. He is scheduled for some procedures on his burns and feet at 8:00; you all can't help him if you get worn out and sick yourselves. I know the trip to save him took a lot out of all of you, I can see it in your faces. The drugs he's on and will keep him on are antibiotics and mild pain pills. Right now that has made him very sleepy. He's still drifting in and out and he very weak right now; all the fighting of the staff he did has drained him along with the whole mess with Jenna and WoFat."

Kono asked "What about you, I am sure that you could use some personal items along with change your of clothes too."

Catherine said "I keep spare items in his bathroom in the second drawer under the sink. Thanks Kono, maybe you could pack them in my cosmetic bag, along with my spare uniform and fatigues that are hanging up in his closet."

Kono said "Danny and I will be here tomorrow with clothes, personal things, and breakfast for all." She knew after working alongside Steve for over the last year and ½ that the SEALs were not going to go anywhere until they had talked with Steve…all SEALs like their boss were stubborn as mules.

Chin said "Bring coffee for all of us and Coco puffs, please. We need to put something soft in front of Steve that will surely put some weight on him."

Catherine went back to Steve's room, she was relieved to see him still completely passed out. She made herself comfortable in the chair next to his bed; she put her head down on the side of his bed and took his hand in hers and then closed her eyes once again.

The next day Chin was there bright and early with breakfast and coffee for everyone. The smell of Coco Puffs in the room made Steve stir from his slumber. He looked around his room and there was Catherine, the best thing that ever happened to him in the world. She was no longer in her uniform but is in pair of jeans and green top. He can remember he found them at his hamper the weekend after she had left, and he had smiled that she was still adding more clothes at his place every time she came home. He liked that he considered his place her home, now he just needs to tell her and ask her to give up her apartment and move in with him permanently. She looked refreshed since the last time he saw her asleep on his bed, holding his hand snuggly in hers. After a minute their eyes met as she gave him her beautiful smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

Catherine "Good morning Sailor." For the first time, she leaned down and kissed him in front of his team. He didn't seem to mind and put his arm around her and made the kiss last a little longer.  
Kono said "Yes boss, your girlfriend here is very cool. You should have seen her in action; it was a sight to behold."

Steve replied, "Oh believe me Kono, I have, and often too." Catherine lightly squeezed his hand and turned bright red.

Chin said "Yeah bro, you can't keep her, Adm. Davis, and the Seals to yourself anymore."

Steve said "You two mean they have cool toys that you love to get your hands on, right?"

Kono said "Whoa Boss, not cool bro.

Steve laughed "Oooh ahh" his laugher died down, "Please don't make me laugh it hurts my ribs."

Chin asked "Coco puff?", offering him one and Steve sat up with help from Catherine and he took one.

Steve said "When I was kid my mom used to bring these every Sunday and Mary and I would always end up fighting over the last one."

Danny asked "Who would win you or your sister?"

Steve said "Neither one of us, our mom would put a stop to the disagreements by eating the last herself, or hiding it and taking it to dad at the precinct."

Danny said "Smart woman, now we know where you get your intelligence in diplomatic relations."

Five-0 and the Seals left so that Nurse Maxwell could change the dressings and take Steve vitals and Catherine could help him change into his sleep clothes and use the restroom.  
Steve asked "Hey Cath, where did the clothes come from that you are wearing and are on the chair for me?"

Catherine said "I sent everyone but the SEALs home last night and Kono and Danny want your place to get us a couple of days worth of changes of clothes."

Maxwell said "Everything seems to be good, Commander. Is there anything I can get you that your friends haven't thought of?"

Steve looked straight at Catherine and took her hand again and gave it a squeeze, "No, she's here, I'm all good."

Catherine said "Your fever broke early this morning, around 4:00 am."

Nurse Maxwell said "If you don't have anymore reaction to the medication I don't see why Commander Fetter would not let you go home in two days instead of the five he told you about last night. If we don't see any more signs of infection on your feet and burns, you are passing the next hurtle earlier than expected."

Steve said "Two whole days, in here, lying in bed?"

Catherine said "Steve" her face said all that Steve needed to know. He sighed and dropped the argument before it started and thought about having Catherine with him and it wasn't going to be so bad. There is a lock on the door after all.

Catherine asked "Rose how's the suspect?"

Nurse Maxwell said "He's still in recovery. They couldn't repair all the damage that was done to his vocal cords and he may or may not be able to talk; we won't know until his jaw heals. I heard you did all that damage with just one punch, Cath…I mean Lt. Rollins." Catherine and Rose had become friends since they both had apartments on the base, but in front of the Admiral and Seal team, she had to show her respect to fellow naval officers.

Catherine turned bright red again. She had never lost her temper like that, and has never attacked anyone like she did. Even if it was just one little punch that did so much damage, she had to do it. She had let Foster get to her and that should not have happen, especially in front of a commanding officer. But we were talking about the man she loves more than life itself, and Foster was acting like a smug **. Foster was guilty of some despicable crimes and killed fellow military men, so she wasn't sorry for what damage she had done. He's lucky she only punched him one time.

Steve said "Cath," getting her attention he told her "That's life; when someone you care about gets hurt, by that slime ball; you can't control how it affects us. No amount of training can ever stop that from happening, its human nature and that's how it goes. Do you remember when that Petty Officer in Coronado didn't tighten the bolts on your jeep and you ran off the road and had to get stitches?"She nodded her head and gave him small shaky smile.

Steve continued. "Well, my fist and his face had a little discussion and he had a black eye and cut lip for at least a week." Steve saw Danny smile at this, knew he was the only team member who knew how deep his feelings for Catherine were. Chin knew she was his next of kin, only because Steve had been on the phone with her and mentioned it and he heard the conversation accidently.

At that point Commander Fetter came in and gave Steve his morning check up and told Nurse Maxwell to have an antibacterial month wash for McGarrett to use twice a day. He asked Rose how Steve's feet looked to which she replied, "Tell him that if Steve stayed off his feet then they should heal in two days or so."

Steve was not happy about what he was hearing, but Catherine had an idea to smooth things over with Steve and told him "I'll tell you what, after lunch we'll go and see Foster and you could see firsthand the damage that I did to that man. No wait, on second thought he's not a man he's a savage animal."

Steve asked "And you will tell me the whole story, and won't leave anything out? Including who gave me the medicine that made me hallucinate, as if I didn't have my suspicions?"

Catherine smiled "Yes, Sailor, I will. Now be a good boy and listen to your doctors and I will add my TLC as well if you do." She leans down and whispers, "and I love you very much and am so glad you're still with us." His smile told her he felt the same and that was all she needed to know.

The end


End file.
